El castigo
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Chat Noir se ha portado muy mal. En su última noche de pasión, Chat Noir le dejó a Marinette un pequeño recuerdito en todo su cuerpo. Ella, se verá en la tarea de domesticar a su minino a base de un severo castigo. ¿Quieren saber cual será el castigo? Entonces léan.
1. Domesticando al gatito

**Domesticando al gatito**

Marinette miraba con ojos desorbitados el enorme chupetón que tenía en el cuello... y no solo eso, sino que sus hombros su clavícula y parte de sus senos habían sido marcados con la misma intensidad.

Levantó su blusa y se horrorizó al encontrar en su estomago marcas de mordidas que se visualizaban en su cintura hasta su intimidad. Incluso unas casi imperceptibles marcas de manos en su cadera.

Maldición, parecía dálmata con varicela.

«Voy a matar a ese gato»

Oh, claro que lo haría... tomaría su venganza por dejarla toda marcada.

Bajó su blusa dejando salir un suspiro exasperado y retirándose del espejo para sentarse en su cama de golpe muy molesta, quejándose al instante al sentir una punzada de dolor en su intimidad.

Esto era el colmo, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, la verdad es que lo habían hecho muchas veces y en casi todas las posiciones existentes.

El punto era, que esa noche se había pasado y ahora estaba pagando con creces las consecuencias.

«Pero me va a conocer»

Era hora de domesticar a su gatito.

Sonrió macabramente maquinando un plan en su mente que lograría hacer que su minino suplicara piedad.

Por otro lado en la mansión Agreste, Adrien terminaba de realizar su tarea de chino sentado en su escritorio y una vez que terminó levantó los brazos para estirarse por haber estado en la misma posición casi una hora.

Al estirarse pudo sentir en su espalda y cadera un leve ardor que provocó unas cuantas quejas de parte del modelo.

Se levantó la camiseta y ahí pudo observar con orgullo que eran las marcas que su princesa le había dejado gracias a su última noche que tuvieron intimidad.

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro al recordarlo.

Había sido algo rudo la última vez, pero valió la jodida pena. Cuando había entrado de una brutal estocada la azabache gritó lo máximo que le permitió su garganta y luego del grito sintió las largas uñas de su princesa perforar la piel sudorosa de su espalda mientras que el daba profundas embestidas recorriendo con los dientes su fino cuello y su clavícula.

No era su culpa, si no que el apretado y cálido interior de su princesa sumado a su aroma y los hermosos sonidos que emitía, hacía que su lado felino maullara de gusto e intensificara todas sus acciones.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos porque sino tendría una erección que sería difícil de deshacer.

Se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta del baño para coger un poco de ungüento y se lo aplicó en las zonas dañadas agradeciendo a todo ser divino que estuviéramos cerca del invierno y la ropa que modelara consistiera en abrigos, bufandas y guantes para el frío, en pocas palabras, ropa que cubriera todo su cuerpo. A diferencia del verano en el que modelaba trajes de baño.

Terminó de colocarse la crema y cerró el recipiente poniéndolo en su lugar junto con otras medicinas saliendo del baño.

—Tu chica te dejó bien marcado ¿eh?— comentó Plaga para luego reír a carcajadas.

—Muy gracioso — farfulló el rubio reuniendo toda la paciencia del mundo para no ahorcar a su Kwami — ¿Qué no tienes un queso que devorar? — le recordó para tumbarse en la cama sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

—Así era, pero apestas tanto a hormonas que no puedo disfrutar plenamente de mi precioso — se quejó abrazando su querido Camembert.

Adrien rodó los ojos ignorando las quejas de su molesto Kwami, que luego de recriminarle una y otra vez por sus severos problemas hormonales se comió el queso que traía entre las manos de un solo bocado para luego eructar fuertemente.

—Eres un cerdo Plaga — regañó el de cabellera dorada a la criatura negra.

Plaga lo ignoró olímpicamente tragando otro queso más grande que el anterior y eructándole ahora en el rostro.

**«**Cálmate Adrien, recuerda que lo necesitas para ser Chat Noir **»**

Se recordó mentalmente.

Dejando que su Kwami se atragantara con todo el queso que encontrara en su alacena exclusivamente para guardar sus camemberts y sus quesos curados.

—En todo caso aliméntate bien — le disuadió — hoy veré a mi Princesa de nuevo — sonrió felinamente relamiéndose los labios.

—Ya empiezo a sentir lastima de la pobre chica, la otra noche la dejaste como mapa de lo marcada que estaba — comentó la criatura negra flotando a un lado de su portador.

—Es solo un recordatorio para que la gente sepa que ella es mía — se defendió.

—Si claro... — contestó con sarcasmo el Kwami de la destrucción.

—De todas maneras eso a ti no te interesa... ¡Plaga Transfórmame!

En cuanto anuncio su transformación el traje de látex negro con forma de gato se adhirió a su cuerpo dando paso al súper héroe de París.

En cuanto llegó al hogar de la Cheng, se introdujo por la trampilla de su amada para encontrarse pronto en la total oscuridad de la habitación.

La trampilla se cerró de golpe sobresaltándolo y se giro hacia donde se había producido el sonido encontrándose con una grata sorpresa al visualizar a su Princesa vestida con una dulce lencería color rosa con detalles blancos y delicados holandes que lo dejaron con la boca abierta.

—¿P-Princesa?

La hermosa mirada azulada de la chica se adhirió a la mirada verdosa de su minino que parpadeaba patidifuso en su sitio con la saliva acumulandose en su boca.

Tragó fuertemente cuando la chica le dirigió una mirada traviesa y sensual.

—Que gusto tenerte aquí gatito — la suave y aterciopelada voz retumbó en sus oídos atrayéndolo como a una dulce sinfonía y hechizándolo hasta el punto de entrecerrar los ojos y con el labio tembloroso balbucear si esto era un sueño.

—Oh no, es real... totalmente real — pronunció la dulce chica de tez blanquecina con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente y cautivadora.

El minino tragó completamente nervioso quedándose paralizado en su mismo sitio dejándose encantar por aquella ninfa de mirada zafiro y rostro angelical.

Tan encimado estaba, que no se dió ni cuenta de como era empujado hasta la silla giratoria de la chica en donde una vez sentado la chica se recostó a horcajadas en sus piernas deslizando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello revolviendo la cabellera rubia del héroe.

Los labio de la pelinegra delinearon con besos la fuerte barbilla del héroe echando su fresco aliento en el rostro del minino cada vez que cambiaba de dirección para dar pequeños besos.

Las manos de la chica serpentearon hasta llegar a la cadera del muchacho que estaba perdido en recibir atención.

La chica tomó las manos del minino al mismo tiempo que echaba su tibio aliento en su rostro, jugó un poco con los dedos del hombre y con cuidado sacó lo que tenía escondido detrás de su espalda.

_¡Click!_

El joven abrió los ojos como platos al sentir sus manos apresadas y a la chica levantarse de su regazo.

—¿Marinette?

La joven se alejó a una distancia prudente y observo al héroe con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa picara.

—¿Qué ocurre minou? — preguntó con falsa inocencia en su tono de voz.

—¿Por qué me esposaste? — preguntó ingenuamente.

Marinette por el contrario no sabía si era tonto o se hacía. Así que respiró mínimo 10 veces para intentar calmarse y no cometer el crimen de asesinarlo.

Se acercó al individuo y removió unos cuantos mechones de su oreja y le susurró de manera sensual al oído.

—Acaso... ¿Te olvidaste de nuestra última noche?

Chat Noir se estremeció, más por sus palabras que por el susurro y de pronto las escenas de Marinette siendo "marcada" por él le dieron en el rostro como una bofetada.

—Y-Yo...

—Sin palabras ¿eh? — interrumpió la azabache arrastrando la silla hacia el frente de la cama. Luego ella se sentó en el borde del lecho quedando cara a cara con el minino.

—A estas alturas, deberías saber porque te tengo esposado... — preguntó esperando la respuesta del susodicho, más este quedo en silencio.

—Te has portado muy mal minou — susurró con voz decadente ubicando sus tersos y rosados labios pintados con un ligero labial sabor a fresa que pudo probar cuando la chica rozó sus labios con los suyos.

—Es hora de que aprendas a comportarte como tal.. con un castigo — siseó de manera atrayente.

El minino tragó grueso ante esas palabras.

—¿Q-Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó algo temeroso observando esos traviesos orbes azules.

La azabache sonrió y se irguió de manera que ella y el minino quedaran nuevamente distanciados de sus rostros. Ubicó una de sus manos en el delicado negligé color rosa pastel y abrió uno de los lazos del corsé que lo mantenía sujetado a su pecho mostrando una sonrisa de lo más sugerente

El minino abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que planeaba.

La oji-azul siguió a la tarea de deshacer el nudo de su traje hasta que lo abrió mostrando sus enormes pechos completamente erguidos y con las aureolas rosadas tan duros como guijarros dejando al gatito con la boca seca ante tal visión.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves gatito? — susurró la hermosa chica.

El minino resolló y se relamió los labios al ver como la chica de manera desprevenida tomó sus pechos y los amasó con fuerza ella misma soltando un suspiro de satisfacción que lo dejaron sin aliento.

La azabache continuó acariciando sus montes mirando de reojo como el muchacho se enhestaba en su asiento con los labios entreabiertos deseando tener esos pechos en su boca y saborearlos hasta saciar su hambre de ellos.

Las pupilas gatunas de Chat se dilataron cuando una de las manos que estaba acariciando uno de los pechos de la pelinegra se desplazaba hasta su monte venus.

La chica cerró los ojos e introdujo una sus manos a su centro abriendo sus labios íntimos y enterrando sus finos y largos dedos pellizcando su clítoris.

La otra mano que mantenía en su seno se dedicó a presionar fuertemente su pezón enviando descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su curvilíneo cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad.

El sonido acuoso de sus dedos entrando una y otra vez en su cavidad provocaron que Chat Noir tuviera un espasmo en su asiento.

La de mirada oceánica sonrió levemente tirando de la prenda que estaba sobre sus hombros quedando solo con una delicada prenda de encaje blanco cubriendo su jugosa intimidad.

El gatito jadeaba desesperado tirando de las esposas para tratar de liberarse en vano de su prisión, más al no conseguirlo gruñó desesperado y chilló como un pequeño gatito al que le privaban de comer.

Una risa proveniente de la azabache fue lo que se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación en penumbras.

La azabache sacó los dedos de su intimidad y con lentitud abrumadora los llevó a su boca succionando hasta que no quedo ni gota de aquel sabroso líquido.

Para este momento el gatito se removió incómodo en su asiento al sentir su erección alzarse dolorosamente.

—M-Marinette... por favor — suplicó desesperado el minino viendo como se quitaba las bragas y las colocaba en uno de los bolsillos de su traje quedando completamente desnuda.

—Un pequeño recuerdo de mi parte — bisbiseó soplando una de las sensibles oreja gatunas.

Esa leve brisa causada por la boca de la chica fue lo que lo estremeció e hizo que su pene se irguiera dolorosamente dentro de su traje.

La azabache acarició con arrobo la caballera de su precioso gatito como si lo estuviera consolando y mimando al mismo tiempo.

Cumpliendo uno de los pedidos de su gatito, se trepó encima de él acunando su protuberancia contra la desnuda y mojada intimidad de la chica.

El gatito se mordió los labios fuertemente para evitar gemir, ya había sido suficiente humillación que lo escuchara suplicar por ella cuando era él quien siempre le hacía del rogar. Pero ahora...

La azabache se balanceo primero de adelante hacia atrás creando una deliciosa fricción que los estremeció a ambos desde las zonas intimas hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Poco a poco la dulce azabache aumentó el ritmo comenzando a cabalgar encima del minino presionando su intimidad fuertemente contra las costuras de su traje.

El héroe trataba de liberar sus manos de esa prisión temporal desesperadamente para poder agarrar esas caderas que se movían acompasadas encima de su virilidad.

La azabache gimió fuertemente agarrada de la cabeza de su minino como único soporte visible sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

—Ahh... e-estoy por llegar — susurró maliciosamente en su oído moviendo más rápido sus caderas y acallando sus gemidos mordiendo el hombro de su novio.

El chico supo que ella había llegado a su orgasmo cuando tironeo de las guedejas del zagal y sus jugos manchaban la parte frontal de su traje.

Se retorció un poco encima del minino soltando un estruendoso grito de satisfacción.

El rostro del minino estaba completamente enrojecido y su miembro latía dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones hasta que explotó junto con ella soltando su cálida semilla dentro de su traje.

—Eres cruel — se quejó débilmente agachando la cabeza con las gotas de sudor bajando por su frente.

La azabache se incorporó débilmente aún aturdida por el orgasmo y apartó unos cuantos mechones de la frente de su minino cariñosamente dándole un tierno beso en ella.

—Pudo ser aún más cruel si me lo propongo...

Con estas palabras dichas por la pelinegra, se hincó en el suelo entre las piernas de su minino mirándolo a los ojos con un destello de lujuria.

Con cuidado alzó una de sus manos y tocó el tierno cascabel de su novio jugando como una tierna gatita hasta que lo tomó con un puño en su mano y este cedió y se deslizó abriendo su traje dejando ver su fuerte musculatura.

La hermosa chica entre las piernas del varón ronroneó de puro gusto cuando el cascabel llegó a su destino que era el final de su cadera, con sus dos manos tiró un poco del traje como toda una experta y el miembro de su minino se alzo poderoso frente a la incrédula y fascinada mirada de ella. Era enorme... y este tenía rastros de semen debido a que su gatito había alcanzado el orgasmo dentro de sus pantalones.

Lo tomó con su mano derecha estrujando un poco la base resbaladiza por el líquido pre-seminal y con la otra jugó un poco con sus testículos.

—Hmm... ¡Ahh! — el varón se retorció en su sitio encantado por las caricias de su princesa que deslizaba sus finos dedos por toda su extensión y le daba leves masajes a algunas venas que resaltaban en todo su grosor.

Cuando sintió la cálida boquita de su princesa envolver la punta de su pene quiso morirse allí mismo.

Los gemidos no dejaban de brotar de su bica y la chica motivada por los sonidos de excitación del hombre introdujo mas el pene dentro de su boca acariciando con su lengua el glande y mordiendo levemente la punta para mayor sufrimiento del individuo.

—¡Agh! Mmm... P-Princesa... — murmuró el varón queriendo romper las cadenas para tomar la cabeza de su princesa y hacer que vaya más rápido con sus chupadas.

La cabeza de la azabache se movía una y otra vez sosteniendo el miembro de su minino en su boca provocando un sonido húmedo al separarse levemente de su miembro para luego continuar succionando e intercalando lamidas.

Cuando sintió el miembro de su gatito vibrar en su mano fue cuando reaccionó que estaba por llegar al clímax.

Aumentó el ritmo de su boca junto con el masaje que le daba a su pene con sus manos y suspiró cuando el minino arqueó su espalda vertiendo su leche dentro de su boca, donde la joven bebió todo su contenido sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

Chat Noir dejó escapar un intenso suspiro satisfecho que complació a la azabache en todos los sentidos.

Con algo de dificultad la pelinegra se levanto del suelo soltando el miembro que estaba brillante por la saliva de la joven.

Se puso a horcajadas nuevamente sobre él, con la única diferencia de que ahora el minino lucía una mascada alrededor de su boca que le impedía emitir algún sonido.

—Te vez más lindo con tu hermosa boca cerrada — le dijo una vez que terminó de amarrarle el pañuelo detrás de la cabeza.

El minino trato de decir algo, más el pañuelo en su boca no se lo permitió.

—Tranquilo minou... calladito — susurró colocando uno de sus dedos en sus tersos labios indicándole con ese gesto que no tratara de hablar.

Se acomodó más en el regazo de su minino y tomó su duro miembro entre sus manos para de una sola estocada clavarlo en su interior.

—¡Ahhh! — la joven se sostuvo del cuello del chico hundiendo más el pene de su novio entre los pliegues de su coño.

El hombre vestido de gato puso los ojos en blanco ante el placer de sentir a su chica cabalgar sobre él y bañando su miembro con los jugos de excitación de la preciosa oji-azul.

La franco-china levantó la cadera y luego se dejó caer sentada una vez mas sobre la cadera de su minino entrando y saliendo varias veces de su cavidad que le causo un tremendo placer.

—¿Marinette?

La joven azabache se enderezó algo asustada enterrando el rostro de su minino en sus pechos al escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola en la parte de abajo.

El joven oji-verde la observo con un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos, el miedo de ser descubiertos... y eso sin saber como, lo excitó aún más.

Esa sensación de peligro corriendo por sus venas era una adrenalina deliciosa.

La azabache dejó de mover sus caderas, pero no tuvo la menor intención de sacar el pene del súper héroe de su interior, así que sigilosamente acarició la mejilla de su chico y gritó una respuesta para su progenitora.

—¿Si, mamá?

Hubo un rato de silencio y luego la voz de su madre volvió a resonar en su habitación.

—Cariño, ¿Estas ocupada? — preguntó con precaución la Sra. Cheng.

La azabache enredó más sus piernas a la cadera del chico que la miraba desde abajo con algo de miedo de que pudieran descubrirlos, así que para calmarlo enredó sus dedos en los suaves cabellos dorados del héroe a la vez que le respondía a su madre.

—Pues... algo así — contestó en tono tranquilo — ¿Necesitabas algo madre? — preguntó interesada dando ligeras caricias en la espalda de su chico.

—¡Oh! Nada querida, era solo para avisarte que tu padre y yo iremos a la casa de los Cèraire, nos invitaron a una cena ¿Quieres venir? Estará Alya... — terminó de decir a la espera de una respuesta.

La azabache ante las palabras de su progenitora esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a mover lentamente su cadera para crear un nuevo y excitante vaivén.

El chico emitía gemidos y gruñidos que nunca fueron escuchados por la Sra. Cheng gracias a la mascada que cubría su boca, al parecer esto de ser descubiertos en una situación comprometedora también le excitaba a la azabache, ya que se movía de una manera tan sensual sobre él que era difícil no suspirar o gemir ante estas estimulaciones.

—Agradezco la invitación mamá, pero... tengo algunas tareas que terminar y... — gimió en voz baja — ... también quiero trabajar en unos cuantos diseños, vayan ustedes sin mi — aseguró — discúlpame con Alya.

—Seguro querida — aceptó la de rasgos asiáticos — no te quedes hasta muy tarde — vociferó antes de irse.

Al escuchar los pasos de su madre alejarse, tuvo la libertad de clavarse el duro miembro de su gatito hasta lo más profundo soltando un desgarrador quejido de placer.

Lo sintió crecer en su interior advirtiendo que pronto se vendría y la muchacha estaba más que gustosa por recibirlo.

—Hmm...

Unas embestidas más y sintió como algo caliente la llenaba hasta lo más profundo de su interior.

Sintió como algo de semen resbalaba por sus muslos y dirigió una de sus manos a la boca de su gatito para quitarle la mascada que lo amordazaba.

El muchacho al sentirse liberado de esa cosa que cubría su boca respiró pesadamente tratando de regularizar su respiración.

La azabache respiró trabajosamente para sacar el miembro de su interior y sentarse en su regazo solamente rozando sus intimidades.

—Ya, mi gatito... ¿Aprendiste la lección? — preguntó divertida.

Los ojos del felino fueron cubiertos por su espeso cabello rubio impidiendo que la pelinegra pudiera ver la maliciosa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

—Solo espera... — tomó aire — a que me libere y recupere mis fuerzas — farfulló exhalando un suspiro pesado — te tomaré tan fuerte que no podrás moverte en días — prometió con la voz enronquecida.

La dulce pelinegra mentiría si dijera que sus palabras no fueron como un azote de excitación a su organismo, tomó la llave de las esposas que estaba colgada en su cuello y se dispuso a soltar las manos de su gatito.

Una vez estas fueron liberadas tomaron la pequeña cintura de la diseñadora y se levanto de la silla para juntos dirigirse a la cama.

Se dejaron caer encima del lecho con la azabache debajo de él y el minino encima de su hermosa dueña que no dejaba exhalar aire de sus pulmones haciendo que ambos pechos se sacudieran llamando la atención del gatito.

A pesar de querer hacerle de todo a esa preciosa damisela justo en ese momento, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para realizarlo.

Así que solo se permitió descansar su cabeza entre los suaves montes de la pelinegra prometiendo que cuando despertara, tomaría a esa fierecilla como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, cerró los ojos para poder descansar.

**...**

**Regalenme un delicioso Review si les gustó UwU.**

**Por otro lado, si tengo suficientes reviews, subiré la segunda parte w que vendría siendo... la venganza de Chat Noir 7u7. Quien quiera leerla, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.**

**Me despido, un beso y seguiré subiendo más fics, asi que nos leemos pronto ;)**


	2. Dulce Agonía

**Dominando a la Princesa**

**«Me las pagaras Princesa»**

El rubio de mechones dorados no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez la frase donde incluía la venganza contra su princesa, estaba... atónito.

Ahora tenía claro que la chica era muy rencorosa, y bastante intensa con sus castigos. Él no podía entender como alguien tan dulce e inocente como Marinette había sido capaz de engañarlo, torturarlo y salirse con la suya al mismo tiempo.

Pensaba vengarse, claro que si. Ella lo había hecho, ¿Por qué él no? Además, debía dejarle claro de una vez que el único que podía castigarla y hacer que su cuerpo temblase de placer y excitación. Era él, solo y únicamente él.

Acarició suavemente la espalda de la joven que ahora dormitaba en su pecho, anoche se removieron tanto quedando de diferentes posiciones que finalmente, terminaron con él recostado en la cama y ella en su pecho. Ahora mismo era todo un deleite mirar su bello rostro con la clara luz mañanera.

**«Es jodidamente preciosa»**

Apartó con sus garras algunos mechones traviesos del bello rostro de su princesa y dió un casto beso a su cuello.

**«Te saliste con la tuya esta vez, pero no dejaré que vuelva a pasar»**

El joven se removió adolorido encima de la cama de su novia y sacudiendo con su mano los largos mechones de pelo que estaban totalmente enmarañados.

Estiró los brazos dejando que sus músculos recuperaran la movilidad y movió su oreja derecha afinando el oído, solo para escuchar el crujido de las escaleras que indicaban que alguien estaba subiendo.

—¿Crees que Marinette ya este despierta? — se escuchó la voz de la señora Cheng alarmando al gato.

—Lo estará en cuanto perciba el olor de su postre favorito — disuadió Tom, quien al igual que su esposa subía las escaleras con un trozo de tarta de chocolate, sin prevenir en que el gato dentro de la habitación de su única hija cerraba con desesperación su traje para realizar su retirada.

Primero se aseguro que su novia estuviera lo suficientemente dormida como para cubrirla completamente con la manta, escondiendo su desnudes.

En silencio, abrió la trampilla que estaba arriba de su cabeza y se asomó para presenciar como la luz dorada del sol bañaba todo a su alrededor, le echo un último vistazo a su princesa y se despidió con un beso en su frente.

**«Mi venganza tendrá que realizarse en otro momento»**

Por ahora, era imposible tomar a esa hermosa pelinegra como Dios mandaba, estaba sus padres y no podría hacer que gritara a gusto.

Con una mirada de lamento salió por la trampilla y la cerró justo a tiempo en el que los padres de la chica entraron a su cuarto para despertar a su niña.

**«Justo a tiempo»**

El gato negro se posó en el balcón y estiró sus agarrotados brazos nuevamente, era hora de irse, tendría que planear su venganza para esta noche, tenía tiempo de sobra. Solo necesitaba utilizarlo bien.

**«Ya verás Princesa, desearas no haberme castigado»**

Se relamió los labios resecos, esos labios que habían estado pidiendo a ruegos un beso anoche y que suplicaban por su libertad, al igual que sus manos estaban totalmente adormecidas por la presión de las esposas y la desesperación por lograr zafarse, cosa que nunca logró.

Aterrizó en la cornisa de la mansión Agreste, y se destransformó con una sonrisa tan grande como la del gato Cheshire.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número ya bastante conocido desde que salía con Marinette. Su deliciosa princesa.

Después de tres tonos, la persona al otro lado de la línea contestó.

—_¿Diga?_

—Buenos días, me preguntaba si seguía en pie la oferta de los productos que mencionó ayer...

—_¿Señor Agreste? Oh-Eh si tenemos el pedido que solicitó, aún esta en oferta por si la quiere encargar hoy mismo._

El joven Agreste sonrió ladeadamente antes de darle una respuesta afirmativa al vendedor, indicándole que lo viniera a entregar lo más pronto posible.

Se levantó de su asiento y buscó en su armario el traje que utilizó para hacer el papel de Chat Noir en el video musical de Clara, nunca pensó que lo volvería a utilizar, pues había considerado innecesario tener guardado algo que pusiera en riesgo su identidad. Sin embargo, Marinette no sabía que él era Chat Noir, y los trajes al ser mágicos no tenían acceso a quitarse, salvo tal vez el suyo, y era solo por tener el cascabel como cierre.

Era perfecto, sería más excitante estar con Marinette de esta forma, en su estado civíl, usando el traje de su alter-ego tal y como siempre se habían encontrado tanto como para verse, como en sus momentos de intimidad. La única manera que encontraron para tener relaciones, había sido con las luces apagadas, para que la chica no descubriera su identidad secreta, o solo simplemente sacaba su miembro y entraba en ella, aun con el resto de su traje cubriendo su cuerpo.

Pero esta noche sería diferente...

Esta noche, ambos podrían sentir sus pieles libremente mientras se consumían en ese ardiente y peligroso deseo de fundirse como si fueran uno solo.

Dejo de tener esos pensamientos indecorosos cuando tuvo el traje perfectamente doblado en sus manos, acarició la tela suavemente, era casi como el real, con la única diferencia en que este se podía quitar fácilmente.

Pobre Marinette, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Completamente ajena a lo que su novio planeaba, Marinette terminó de hacer su tarea para el día siguiente y dio un ligero bostezo. Estaba sumamente cansada, después de casi sufrir un ataque cardiaco al ver a sus padres entrar a su habitación estando completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas, había salido con Alya a recorrer el centro comercial. Tenían unas telas preciosas que estaba planeando utilizar para sus siguientes creaciones.

Cabe recalcar que a su novio, después de la noche que habían tenido, no lo volvió a ver en todo el día, ni cuando despertó. Simplemente, se había esfumado.

Pensó orgullosamente que su castigo había funcionado y que ahora mismo estaba completamente exhausto por la noche anterior, y pensar que estaba asustada por que la volviera a tomar en la noche.

Bah, solo era una de sus tantas promesas sin cumplir, por su puesto que el no haría algo peor que lo que ella le hizo... ¿cierto?

Se encogió de hombros tomando la Tablet para revisar si no faltaba ningún detalle para su tarea, al parecer todo estaba en orden, solo tenía que guardar el formato y podría irse a dormir, ya eran las ocho y media, era algo temprano pero no quería llegar tarde mañana a clases.

El rechinar de la trampilla fue el motivo por el que alzo su mirada hacia el techo, algo estaba tratando de entrar, o alguien, imagino que era Chat. Pero eso era imposible, el siempre emitía algún sonido o decía su apodo cariñoso antes de entrar a su habitación. Aquel intruso estaba tratando bien de asustarla o algo peor.

Levanto aterrada el único objeto que tenía a la mano para defenderse, uno de sus peluches, de los mismos que le había regalado Chat cuando cumplieron un mes de novios, no era lo más apropiado para atacar a un posible maleante, pero era su único medio.

Lo empuñó con fuerza sintiendo un horrible escalofrío familiar detrás de su espalda y gritó cuando esta misma entidad la agarró de sus brazos inmovilizándola y haciendo que soltara el peluche que iba a usar como arma.

Le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara, era muy listo. Sabía que sus padres estaban a solo unos pisos debajo de su habitación, así que en caso de que gritara, sus padres vendrían de inmediato a socorrerla, cosa que al parecer la persona detrás de ella sabía muy bien y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que pasara.

Trató de morder la mano de su asaltante, más este la apegó a su cuerpo divertido por lo que la chica trataba de hacer, algo que veía claramente inútil, pues se notaba mucho lo fuerte que era al estar su espalda apegada a su pecho, sintiendo sus músculos.

Trató de hablar, pero esa mano impedía que emitiera algún sonido, en todo este tiempo no había tenido el valor de abrir los ojos, el miedo se lo impedía. Hasta que lo hizo, por mera curiosidad... y noto que quien sujetaba su boca, era una persona que portaba guantes con garras falsas. Idénticas a las de...

«Chat...»

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante esta revelación.

Sintió un cálido aliento rozar su oreja, casi como una caricia y se estremeció tanto ante ese gesto, no quería mostrarse débil ante el hombre al que había torturado anoche, era simplemente una muestra clara de que su táctica de intimidar estaba funcionando.

Se quería escurrir de sus brazos, escapar de aquel sujeto que la tenía temblando entre sus fuertes y masculinos brazos y agonizando por sus caricias.

Tenia miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle en estos momentos.

Mordió el lóbulo de la temblorosa chica y le susurró cuantas ganas tenía de tomarla y el como quería que su cuerpo sufriera múltiples orgasmos.

La chica aún con la mano adherida a su boca tembló levemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por tales palabras, algo ridículo, pues ya habían intimado más veces de las que podía contar, pero ahora no tenía la valentía que tuvo anoche para castigarlo, ahora solo era la tímida Marinette que estaba totalmente húmeda al escuchar todo lo que le haría ese gato travieso.

De un solo movimiento la cargó estilo nupcial y destapó su boca, no tuvo ni tiempo de reclamarle el porque la había asustado de esa manera, cuando menos lo esperó, se encontraban corriendo por los tejados de los parisinos envueltos en la oscuridad, solo pudo agarrarse bien de su cuello y esperar a ver a donde la llevaba.

—¡Pero Chat! ¿¡Estas loco!? ¿A dónde me llevas? — gritó la joven sin desarmar el agarre a su cuello.

El joven en vez de contestarle, saltó con ayuda de su bastón hacia el siguiente edificio, haciendo que la chica soltara un grito de terror y se aferrara más a él.

—Tranquila Princesa — le siseó al oído — nunca te dejaría caer.

La chica se relajó más en loa brazos de su amado y cerró los ojos tranquilizándose, calmando los latidos de su corazón que estaban a mil por segundo.

Cuando Chat para su carrera y se agachó para colocarla en el suelo, fue cuando pudo abrir los ojos y encontrase a primer plano la imagen de un edificio muy elegante, no tanto como el "Le Grand París" pero sin duda se veía muy acogedor.

Con el corazón en la garganta, se aferró al brazo de Chat Noir tratando de ocultarse tras él.

—Chat que... ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó tartamudeando al ver el enorme letrero brillante que señalaba el nombre del hotel.

El gato coloco su garra en los labios de su Princesa acallando sus palabras y la arrastró con delicadeza dentro de aquella edificación.

Pronto se encontraron frente al administrador de los cuartos, se sorprendió un poco al ver al héroe de París tomado de la mano de una muchacha muy hermosa, se inclinó para tener mayor discreción por parte del hombre y le susurró un par de indicaciones a lo cual este respondía asintiendo y tecleando su ordenador.

Nadie más estaba en el hotel, el lo había reservado por completo a nombre de los Agreste, todo para que él pudiera llevar a su Princesa a la gloría en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

Con un último asentimiento de parte del hombre, Chat recibió su llave y le deseo buenas noches al administrador.

—Ahh, y una última cosa — murmuró el súper héroe rebuscando en sus bolsillos y sacando de estos un enorme rollo de billetes, el cuál le entregó al hombre guiñándole el ojo — necesito algo de discreción de su parte, usted me entiende — sonrió tomando la cintura de su chica, que estaba totalmente roja.

—C-Claro, pierda cuidado, no diré una palabra — bien, un problema menos.

—¡_Meowravilloso_!

Amaba a su chica, pero no quería que la prensa se enterara de que el héroe de París estaba enrollándose con una chica preciosa en un hotel cinco estrellas, los resultados podrían ser Gatastróficos.

—Prosigamos princesa — tomó la delicada mano de Marinette y la guío por cada rincón del hotel hasta llegar a la habitación que le habían asignado, había reservado todo el hotel para ellos solos, con ayuda de su forma civil, convocó un pedido especial como un favor por todos los millones que invertía su padre por contratos financieros. Él solo tuvo que hacer un par de llamadas, y todo resuelto, el hotel era suyo por esa noche, claro que, no dijo exactamente que él iba a ser quien lo estrenara. Solo pidió la reservación.

El resto ya es historia, si hubiera llegado tomado de la mano con Marinette con decenas de personas en el Lobby observándolos, no habrían perdido oportunidad alguna de subirlo a las redes sociales. Para evitar eso, su buen amigo "Adrien" le ayudo a conseguir un buen nido de amor para su dama.

—Aquí es... — dijo el rubio pasando la tarjeta de identificación por la luz rojo, abriendo de inmediato la puerta.

Jaló a Marinette dentro de esta habitación y cerró la puerta con el pestillo, aún sabiendo que nadie podría entrar, a menos que sea para que le entregaran el encargo que solicito por teléfono.

—C-Chat, ¿Que vas a hacer? — gimió asustada la chica cuando estuvo frente a él en medio de la amplia habitación. No podía moverse.

—Lo mismo que tu hiciste conmigo la otra noche mi dulce ángel — bisbiseó con naturalidad.

—¿E-Eh?

—Tan pronto lo olvidaste pequeña — sonrió maliciosamente — que mal... — fingió lamentarse — tendré que hacerte recordar.

El siguiente movimiento de Chat, fue empujarla hasta la amplia cama del hotel, Marinette sintió en su espalda la suavidad y la frescura del edredón y pronto soltó un pequeño gritito al tener a Chat prácticamente sobre ella, se había abalanzado tal y como lo haría un cazador a su presa. Mirándola con esa hambrienta mirada y recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria impregnada en sus gemas.

Para la chica fue inevitable no temblar ante esa mirada tan cargada de deseo, que prometía millares de cosas, entre ellas, devorarla era su primera y más ansiada tarea.

—Marinette, creíste que te saldrías con la tuya; pequeña — se acerco sinuosamente a la doncella postrada en la cama y lamió su lóbulo con adoración.

—T-Te lo merecías — logro decir la pequeña pelinegra con voz temblorosa al estar entre la espada y la pared, era imposible escapar de sus garras ahora. Ese gato estaba más que dispuesto a tomarla en ese cuarto de hotel, y por como lucía su mirada, estaba más que segura de que no sería delicado en esta ocasión.

El gato chasqueó la lengua con diversión.

—No estas en posición de decir eso mi querida — le respondió dándole un toquecito a su respingada nariz.

—C-Chat, d-detén esto, s-si quieres vengarte por lo del castigo, p-puedes hacerlo en otro momento — suplicó tratando de arrastrarse para salir de esa prisión en sus brazos, pero solo consiguió que el la apretara más entre la cama y él.

—Claro que me vengaré — tomó sus hermosas piernas suavemente y las separó para meterse entre ellas sin dificultad alguna, haciéndole sentir su protuberancia y olfateando el aroma de su princesa encantado. Empezó a moverse sobre ella, restregando su duro miembro contra su delicada zona, algo que los desesperaba a ambos, el hecho de poder rozar sus intimidades, y no sentirlas libremente, los estaba haciendo perder el control.

Marinette, por orgullo, no dejó ver su molestia y desespero ante ese ansiado toque, solo trató de cerrar sus ojos y esperar el siguiente paso que haría su novio, después de todo, el ahora estaba al mando y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Sientes, como se pone duro por ti? — susurró maliciosamente simulando profundas embestidas contra su sexo, eran deliciosas empujes que mandaban ondas eléctricas muy placenteras, pero ella no iba a admitirlo.

La azabache se quedó muda, ese enorme y caliente pedazo de carne se restregaba una y otra vez contra ella, lo había sentido antes en sus momentos de intimidad, no debería abochornarse tanto por esta situación, hace una noche apenas, ella lo había dominado a él, pero esta vez se sentía raro, sentía como si estuviera en su primera vez. Era justo como la primera vez que habían tenido intimidad, se sentía tímida, insegura, asustada.

—C-Chat...

—Que ocurre Princesa, ¿Es demasiado para ti? — preguntó sin dejar de embestir contra su centro.

La pelinegra se sujetó de sus hombros y le ordenó con toda la dificultad del mundo que parara, él tenía razón, no podía con tanto. Su cuerpo estaba al borde del abismo, preparado para sentir un celestial orgasmo que simplemente había logrado producir con unas cuantas palabras susurradas por su novio.

Marinette gritó una vez que sintió sus bragas húmedas, el gatito no podía estar más satisfecho, había logrado que su novia tuviera su primer orgasmo en muy corto período de tiempo.

—¿Algo que decir Princesa? — inquirió el gato sonriendo con satisfacción al sostener el lánguido cuerpo de la chica que amaba sobre la cama.

—M-Maldito... — susurró a penas con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza.

Este mismo se rió en voz baja.

—Esperaba un poco más de romance Princesa, después de todo, disfrutaste el orgasmo ¿No? — preguntó en un ronroneo.

La chica no se atrevió a contestarle. Hacía esto para torturarla, estaba segura.

—C-Cállate...

—Esta bien, concederé tu deseo, me callaré... — un brillo cobrizo iluminó sus ojos — pero espero que tu te mantengas callada después de esto...

La chica lo miró alarmada... ¿A que se refería?

Con una sonrisa ladeada dejando entrever un pequeño colmillo en su labio inferior, el rostro del gato bajó hasta sus muslos separados y enterró su cara entre los pliegues del short de tela que llevaba puesto su princesa, tan delicado como una simple pieza de lencería, fácil de sacar y tan tentador como la misma.

Quitó el short sin mucho esfuerzo causándole un sobresalto, y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos mientras que bajaba sus humedecidas bragas con los dientes, sin quitarle sus lujuriosos ojos de encima.

Cuando su jugosa intimidad estuvo al descubierto, el hombre sacó su lengua saboreando su centro como si estuviera degustando un dulce caramelo, se aventuró a recorrer con la punta de su lengua los lugares en donde sabía que harían a la chica gritar.

—Tan deliciosa... — murmuró con su voz enronquecida, lamiendo con ahínco esa pequeña y delicada parte de su novia.

—Ngh, C-Chat — era increíble, la chica ya iba por su segunda corrida, era como si cada célula de su cuerpo se consumiera en un atronador orgasmo haciéndola chillar.

—Eres tan dulce ma beuty princess...

La chica no pudo controlar más sus gemidos, cuando finalmente, se liberó en la boca del gato, quien bebía como un desquiciado los jugos que resbalaban de su intimidad.

Los espasmos pronto recorrieron el pequeño cuerpo de la adorable chica, mandándola por un momento a ver las estrellas debido a la intensidad de ese orgasmo. Eso se había sentido fabuloso.

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron el candente momento entre él y su novia, quien trataba de recuperarse de su último orgasmo abrazándose así misma.

Chat tomó las finas tiras que tenía guardadas en su bolsillo y ató las muñecas de su princesa a la cabecera de la cama, no se arriesgaría a dejarla escapar.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un empleado del hotel, vestido formalmente y con un carrito donde tenía las cosas que había encargado, al verlo pudo notar que al igual que el administrador este se encontraba sorprendido de ver que era el héroe de París quien recibía el encargo.

Antes de que el chico diera algo, Chat rodó los ojos y colocó ven su mano abierta otro fajo de billetes, pidiéndole el mismo favor que al hombre de la recepción.

—Bien, ahora si me disculpas, debo castigar a mi chica — señaló agitando uno de los látigos que había ordenado por teléfono.

El gato cerró la puerta sin notar el sonrojo que había adquirido el rostro del empleado.

Sr acercó a la cama en donde permanecía amarrada su princesa y la contempló aún desde lejos, solo admirando como su pelo se había salido de sus coletas habituales y solo una delicada camiseta cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Caminó lentamente hasta la muchacha y se dio cuanta de que esta temblaba levemente al estar con su intimidad descubierta, con todo el aire frío recorriendo la habitación.

Hizo sonar el látigo que traía en sus manos provocando que la pelinegra chillara de horror.

—Un buen castigo es lo que tu necesitas para enderezar tu actitud rebelde — comentó mientras se acercaba a su dama.

—Yo no tengo ninguna actitud rebelde — rebatió mirando a loa ojos del gato.

—Oh, ¿En serio? — ironizó con una sonrisa lobuna — El castigarme anoche dijo otra cosa — le recordó divertido.

—P-Por favor Chat — rogó la chica cerrando los ojos tímidamente y cerrando sus piernas para que el gato dejara de verla en ese lugar tan íntimo.

—Tu tampoco tuviste piedad conmigo _ma cherie_, atente a las consecuencias — dijo sin una pizca de piedad en sus ojos gatunos.

El gatito rápidamente desató los listones que sostenían las muñecas de su Princesa y antes de que pudiera escurrirse de sus brazos, la hizo voltear dejando su trasero empinado en su regazo.

Otra de las cosas que había encargado, había sido una mordaza, eso acallaría los hermosos gemidos de su princesa mientras la azotaba por haber sido una niña tan mala. Hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para no ronronear ante la idea.

Cuando esta se quedó quieta al tener la mordaza colocada en su boca, este golpeó uno de sus glúteos con el látigo haciéndola brincar en su mismo sitio, sin poder exclamar o reclamar algo.

—¿Que dices Princesa? No te escucho — se mofó Chat volviendo a rozar el látigo contra el hermoso trasero de su novia, el cual estaba tomando un color rojizo por los azotes, lo que solo hizo que su erección, se apretara más contra su traje.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo así, el gato castigando a su adorable novia hasta que la chica ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar con la mordaza en la boca.

Pudo haber cerrado los ojos para procesar y descansar después de recibir unos buenos azotes como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura, pero solo pudo abrir los ojos enormemente al sentir algo resbaladizo ser colocado en su entrada. Volteó la mirada a duras penas, logrando visualizar al gato embadurnarle un gel con sabor a frutas, haciendo su intimidad aún más resbaladiza.

Chat terminó de colocar la crema y le palmeo el trasero sonrosado con fuerza.

Despegó a la chica de su regazo ubicándola en la cama, en la misma posición, y con las tiras con las que tenía atada a su princesa a la cama, ahora estaban atando ambas manos detrás de su blanca y lisa espalda, aún tapada por la blusa que traía puesta.

El gato se arrodilló detrás de ella con su cara rozando su intimidad y olfateando adictivamente el agradable aroma frutal del gel, con sus garras abrió los labios femeninos y hundió por completo su lengua en aquella estrecha cavidad, que recorrió con fervor y ansias por saborear más los fluidos de su doncella combinados con el dulce sabor del gel saborizante.

Cuando terminó su degustación, la chica había logrado su tercera corrida, gritando a todo pulmón que fue acallado por la estúpida mordaza.

La chica tenía sus ojos entrecerrados con su cabello pegándose a su frente por el sudor, Chat acarició afablemente el cuerpo de su princesa, desde sus suaves piernas hasta su cintura y pechos por debajo de su blusa.

Se posicionó detrás de ella agarrando su caderas y recitando las palabras para su destransformación.

—¿Q-Que haces? — gritó la chica con dificultad debido a la mordaza que aún la tenía privada de decir alguna palabra.

—Tranquila Princesa — acarició la curvatura de su cintura lentamente cuando ella notó como deshacía su transformación, revelando el mismo traje de Chat Noir, solo que un poco más... útil en este momento.

Se lo quitó poco a poco, sorprendiendo a Marinette de que se lo pudiera quitar tan fácilmente, quedando por primera vez su escultural cuerpo desnudo al descubierto.

Y cuando sintió como se hundía en su entrada resbaladiza por sus jugos, era como estar en medio del cielo y del infierno, se sentía increíblemente bien.

Marinette abrió la boca soltando un jadeo cuando lo sintió hasta el fondo, con sus paredes vaginales atrapándolo sin tapujos y haciéndola sentir una enorme oleada de excitación que arraso con todo su raciocinio.

Las embestidas se volvieron rápidas y provocando un sonido acuoso que les encanto a ambos, con calma, el gato se vació dentro de ella, derramando todo su esencia en su interior, provocando otro orgasmo en la pobre chica, que ya no sabía como expresar su gozo al sentir ese enorme miembro llenándola por completo.

—Me aprietas tan bien _mon amour_ — gruño el gato amarrando sus brazos a su cintura e iniciando otro vaivén que la hizo tocar las estrellas.

La chica solo podía gemir con esa tela de por medio ahogando todos sus gritos. Estaban a punto de llegar otra vez al clímax.

Cuando Chat Noir se vino por segunda vez dentro de ella, finalmente le quitó la mordaza de la boca, lo que hizo que Marinette tomara aire de inmediato junto con los temblores en su cuerpo aún presentes.

Eso, tenía que admitirlo... había sido increíble, aún cuando haya sido una venganza.

Chat se recostó en la espalda de su novia, introduciendo sus manos en su camiseta, y rozando su cuerpo levemente, sintiendo al fin sus pieles unidas y el calor corporal de ambos amantes.

Soltó los nudos de las manos de su novia y la volteo boca arriba para plantarle un beso en sus rojos labios, cosa que no había hecho desde que la secuestró por así decirlo.

Una vez que Mari retomó la conciencia, se sentó algo adolorida y trato de con todas sus fuerzas darle un golpe, cosa que no funcionó, pues no tenía fuerzas para nada.

—Espero que con esto, te haya quedado claro que solo yo puedo dominarte — señaló descaradamente el rubio.

Marinette con sus únicas fuerzas reunidas susurró.

—S-Salvaje...

Chat sonrió y tomó su delicada mano dejando un suave beso.

—Solo contigo _ma belle_ — y sin más, se recostaron a dormir, cabe recalcar que Marinette y Adrien nunca llegaron a clases esa mañana, al igual que Alya no la dejó en paz por saber con quien había estado aquella noche como para faltar a clases. Y Adrien, tampoco se salvo de los interrogatorios de Nino, que trataba de todas las formas posibles convencerlo que había sido un asunto de su trabajo como modelo.

Si les creyeron o no, eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

**...**

**He aquí, la segunda parte de este Fic como prometí, muchísimas gracias por leer. Sobre todo a "Sonrais777" de verdad gracias eres la única que me escribió un review, se que dije que si tenía suficientes reviews subiría la segunda parte peeero, no aguante la emoción Xd, soy nueva escribiendo por acá en Fanfictionet y me alegro mucho de que ya le esten agarrando cariño a mis obras.** **Son muy pocos los que me leen... _aún_, pero igual estoy muy feliz de poder publicar mis obras en esta App.**

**Un beso grande y agradecimientos** **a los que me leyeron, como verán esta aplicación es muy diferente a donde normalmente publico (Wattpad) y no puedo contestar los comentarios, así que desde ya les quiero agradecer a los comentario que dejen a continuación .**

**Gracias a Sonrais777 una vez más, no sé si lo sepas, ¡Pero te admiro muchísimo chica! Tú, "Dark Heart Attack" y "Abby Lockhart1" son mis escritoras favoritas.**

**¡Un beso grande! Bye, Bye.**


End file.
